HyperText Markup Language 5 (HTML5) is an increasingly popular markup language used for structuring and presenting content for the World Wide Web. One component of HTML5 is Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG), which is an XML-based vector image format for describing two-dimensional graphics applications and images, and a set of related graphics script interfaces. While SVG is a powerful graphic specification, SVG lacks native support for a layout mechanism. As a result, a developer must specify absolute positions and sizes for all SVG elements, including text, images, backgrounds, and shapes, within the elements' containers. Manually specifying these absolute positions and sizes greatly reduces developer productivity and raises the cost of application maintenance. As such, there are challenges for developers seeking to create a web-based graphical user interface that renders complex graphical topologies and figures.